Sakura meets Inuyasha
by Ruuri
Summary: For all those InuyashaCCS fans out there, this may be the fanfic for you, or is you are looking for something new and exiting check out this fanfic. Incluses inu and neko youkais.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor Sakura or Inuyasha! Its soo unfair! :( well their not mine yet! muwahahahah!....... ' ';; sorry, got carried away lol!

Sakura meets Inuyasha

Characters:

Inuyasha: Half Inu-youkai, long silver hair with big, bright, mischevious eyes. Has cute white puppy ears, fangs and sharp claws. Is really 75 years old but looks 18 , he can run faster than sound an jump up to 60 meters in the air. Always seen with his sword (i'm soo sorry i cant remember what its called! will some one tell me please? thanx!)

Secretly loves Kagome but keeps it to himself, for now at least (*wink,wink*)Still looking for the Sacred jewel (i cant remember how to spell it so would you please tell me that as well? :P )

Kagome: Half Neko-youkai (this is my story so please dont go against it, I think its cute!) She was bitten by a neko-youkai but her miko blood stopped her from turning fully. She has blue/black long hair that reached her lower waist, saphire eyes that have gold spakles in, fangs, kitten ears that look the same as Inuyasha exept they are black and claws. She also has all the special abilities that Inuyasha has but with feline grace and flexibility added on. Is a miko with a special tallent for the bow and arrow but is also now good with a sword. Is the keeper of the sacred jewel. Comes from 500 years in the futre. Secretly loves Inuyasha but is afraid to tell him. (sorry Kikyou fans but shes not in this story yet unless I find a place to put her later)

Miroku: Is a monk with black/brown hair put up in a short pony tail (what colour eyes does he have?) and he has a cursed wind tunnel in his hand by Naraku. He is most of the time a pervert but when the time comes he can be a real gentlman. Has a secret crush on Sango.

Sango: Is a demon exterminator, travels along with the group because she is out to get revenge on Naraku for killing her family. Has a boomarang on her back that is nearly as big as her. Seretly loves Miroku but is afraid of rejection.

Shippo: a fox child that Kagome rescued one day. Naraku killed his parents but now he thinks of Kagome as his mother and secretly Inuyasha as his father but doesnt say anything. Has magic and can transform into anything he pleases.

Sakura: Card mistress of the sakura cards, ( all the gang are 18 exept for inuyasha, miroku, sango and shippo.) Long honey hair with sparkling emerald eyes, Loves Syaoran and is going out with him. Best friends with Tomoyo and Eroil. Is good at martial atrs and can use any sword. She also has a talent with glaves (sp?). Can call her card telepathacly and doesnt need to use the wand anymore. 

Syaoran: Messy slightly long chocolate hair with deep amber eyes. Is going out with Sakura and loves her with all of his heart. Can call upon the elements with his sword. Is the Futre leader of the Li clan. Is friends with Tomoyo and Eroil altough the boys have disaggreements every now and then.

Tomoyo: Long black/Violet hair with a thin stylish fring like sakuras. Is going out with Eroil. Can sing beautifully and put people to sleep with her newly discovered magic. She can also levitate and call the element water.

Eroil: Is the reincarnation of Clow Reed, Long Black/blue hair with deep blue/black eyes. Is going out with Tomoyo. Can call upon the element water as well as speak telepaticly.

Plot: The Inuyasha gang continue to hunt for the Jewel while the CCS gang go back in time as requested by Clow Reed. They get lost along the way and end up near the well. The CCS gand and Inuyasha gand meet up and find that Sakura and Kagome are beat friends and cousins since they were born on their fathers side. The two groups decide to collect the Jewel shards together but meet some evil people and Youkai along the way. (thats all I can tell you for now)

AN: I got a bit bord with my other story and decided for a break so i wrote this bit of a story. This is only my second fanfic that I wrote so please go easy on me. Also I dont really know if I should continue with this so please review me if your interested in it, it would be nice to hear from you. I wrote this fanfiction as there are only a few Inu/CCS fanfics out there and these are some of my favourite! If any of you are interested please read Cherry blossom Demon! That story is soooo cool! Remember R+R!


	2. Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Inuyasha! I am only borrowing it to please all those fans out there which includes:

Aznpals,

Cherry Princess Sakura,

Light-Sakura11,

Iluvanime493,

Tamahome89,

and Crazley!

Thank you for all your reviews! :) I feel so special! lol Just a note these chapters might not be very long but am gunna try put as much detail n stuff in as poss k? That means there will be like loads of chapters!

Chapter 1 - Inuyasha

A small group of travellers was all that could be seen one bright, sunny morning through the trees near a small lake. If one was to see this sight they would surely have to look again to see if they were dreaming, for this group consisted of a perverted monk groping a young women with a large boomerang on her back, a small fox youkai that was playing with a rather cute fire cat and two hanyous fighting. 

'PERVERT!' 

'SIT!' the monk and the male hanyous could now be seen in two craters 3 feet deep.

'what you do that for wrench!' Inuyasha shouted in the female hanyous face, while Miroku (the monk) was on the floor with swirly eyes and a huge grin on his face muttering words like; It was worth it.

'You deserved it! And don't call me a wrench dog-boy!' Kagome's sapphire and gold eyes were glinting dangerously.

'feh! I can call you anything I like cat girl!' He crossed his arms and stalked ahead moodily. Sango, Shippo, (the human girl with the boomerang) Miroku and Kiera was looking on in amusement at their friends constant bickering. It seemed to them like their thousandth argument this morning over nothing. By this time Kagome had also stalked away but not without one last sit which left an Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground.

'What were they bickering about this time?' Asked the little kitsune pup as he watched them.

'Inuyasha went looking for Kagome not knowing she was in the hot springs, serves him right though, he should know she wouldn't run off to her time without telling us!' Sango answered whilst looking in the direction Inuyasha and Kagome went. 'come on we have to get going, the nearest village is about five miles north from here and we need to stock up on supplies.' with that she and Shippo went to look for their hanyou friends that were at the moment brooding at the top of some trees. They were all thinking about a fortnight ago when Kagome was attacked and tuned into a half neko-youkai.

-----flashback----------------------------

'KAZE NO KIZU!' Inuyasha's claws grew and he slashed down on the neko-youkai that had two jewel shards in its arms. The youkai was sliced in half but not before it sent an attack at the group. They all dived to the cover of the trees to get away from it however Kagome got away to slow and was hit in the stomach.

'KAGOME!' They all watched ad she slowly fell to the ground, blood pouring out of her stomach falling onto the emerald green leaves staining them red. Inuyasha rushed to her side with a look of terror and anger on his face, the others were stood frozen in their spots at the edge of the clearing. He gathered her into his arms and ran as fast as he could to Kadies (sp?) hut. Sango was the second to snap out of her terror and quickly jumped on the transformed Kiera along with the others to follow.

As soon as they arrived they rushed to Kadies hut to find Inuyasha at a wounded Kagomes side while she was laying down on the floor. Kadie was mixing some herbs to stop the bleeding. They watched as the hanyou urged Kagome to live and not to leave him. Soon they were all pushed out of the hut by an agitated Kadie, including Inuyasha.

A couple of hours later of pacing and a few fights between Inuyasha and Shippo Kadie came out of the hut with a face of disbelief and confusion.

'what type of creature attacked Kagome?'

'Why old bag and when do we get to see kagome? How is she?' The hanyou questioned with a worried expression on his face that was really seen. Sango and Miroku despite the situation grinned a bit at the show of feelings Inuyasha was showing towards kagome.

'she's fine except for a problem that has recently arrived, you had better come and see for your self.' With that they all left the trampled dusty door step of Kadies hut to rush inside worrying about their friend, However their expressions changed as soon as they set sights of Kagome in her bed. Sango and Miroku had faces of disbelief and confusion, Shippos face was that of confusion but seemed happy. Inuyasha's expression was that of disbelief, sorrow, joy and anger. 

Kagomes hair now was a deep mesmerising shade of blue/black that went up to her lower back, it went well with the cute ears on top of her head that resembled Inuyasha's in every sense except their colour which was black. From what they could tell from her slightly opened eyes from her stirring, they resembled Inuyasha's as well, they were slitted like a cat but a deep sapphire colour with gold speckles. They guessed she would have super hearing and smell from now on too considering she was now a hanyou. There mouths dropped at the conclusion.

'I guess the neko-youkai you was fighting had the ability to turn human into youkai, Kagomes miko blood may have stopped the full transformation from happening but could not get rid of all the poison, the result; she is now half neko-youkai.'

-------end of flash back--------------------

they were correct when they guessed about her hearing and smell however they discovered she could see better and in the dark, run as fast as Inuyasha, could jump nearly 50 meters in the air at a time and do all this with feline grace.

Sango soon found her friends and after persuading them down from their trees-with some trouble by Inuyasha that ended up in Kagome having to promise not to sit him for a month if he came down- they were on their way to the village until Kagome suddenly stopped and looked around suspiciously.

'Jewel shard?' Shippo asked from her shoulder. Inuyasha was at her side instantly and was looking at her with an impatient expression. He had been board since his last fight two weeks ago against that damed cat demon. Although he did find himself occupied nearlly all the time by starring at Kagome and admiring her new looks and abilities that matched his own. He also found that getting into fights with her when she cant sit him to be quite amusing too as he found she looks quite cute when she's angry. However this was happening to quikly for his liking and wanted to get back to action as soon as possible.

'No, its not a jewel shard, something else' She answered as she stared off in one direction with a blank look on her face. Inuyasha look at her thoughtfully.

'Demon?' He helped.

'No, It feels like something powerfull but not from this world.' This caused the others to look at her blankly as well. Maybe she is imagining it they thought, there is nothing like that her, and if there was we would have sensed it sooner. 

There thoughts were cut off when she suddenly ran to the direction she was starind at before and started leaping through the trees with the same look on her face. Inuyasha and the gang was soon following her shouting her name. However she heard none of them and carried on towards the unexpected but some how farmilliar power source.

------------------------------------

There! I finished the first chapter! yey! how did you all like it? It took me a while but I got it done. Next chapter is going to be about the CCS gang till where they all meet each other. Stay tuned and please remember to RR as I love hearing what you think. I think i'll wait for 3 reviews before I continue. However thanks to all those who reviewed before sniff I feel so special! Thankyou x x x RR! x x x


End file.
